All the Good Titles are Taken
by Harrypotteralltheway12
Summary: Fear is constant in today's world but as it begins to grow and take the shape of the sinister spirit Pitch Black, the Guardians are called to protect the world. With two OCs this is probably similar to every other story on this archive but we tried to make it our own. So yeah, read if you feel like it.


**Disclaimer: We (Yes I have multiple personalities) don't own the Rise of The Guardians. We only own Sun and Time. So yeah... and sorry if this story takes or makes reference to any other fan work, we try not to do this but sometime it might happen because lets be serious this idea has been played a lot... **

Chapter 1

I'm old. Like really old. You might even say I've been here since the beginning of time, but that's not necessarily true. I know Time, and she is a lot, a _lot_ older than me. But still I'm older than most. I was here before the Easter Bunny or Sandman or even Santa. I'm the Sun. Yup, in a human form. It may seem weird, but really there is worse.

I live on earth. By myself, but hey, I'm not really lonely. Time comes and visits all the time. I also have my staff to keep me company. Yeah it's a piece of wood but oddly you find that after an eternity of laying around this planet a magical wooden staff can become your best friend. So life's good mostly. I got my friend and my staff what more could I want?

Well I guess something to do. I mean I got my job to keep up with. Bringing warm sunny days, forcing a droopy sunrise every morning, doing my part in the big circle of life. But that kinda gets boring and just plain dull. I guess it shouldn't, I mean I'm the freaking Sun! I'm responsible for photosynthesis and vitamin D and all that necessary stuff, so I guess should feel some shred of purpose, but I don't. What am I supposed to do the rest of my immortal life? Sit around and make sunsets? Besides no one really appreciates what I do. Well, besides Ponyboy. The big guys like North or Bunnymund get recognition. They can be seen, and what they do isn't even essential the balance of Earth! The world could survive without Christmas or Easter, but without the me this ungrateful planet wouldn't survive a day. But whatever, I'm totally over the not being able to be seen thing. Atleast I'm a constant in this ever changing place.

These are the thoughts that weight on my mind as I lay on my bed lazily tracing patterns in the air with the end of my staff. Red ember lines followed the tip creating burning pictures that hover for only a moment before fading. A beautiful sight really, it's a shame they burn out.

"Having fun?" a familiar voice asks.

In one swift movement I roll from the rickety bunk-bed and aim my staff at the speaker.

"Whoa! Whoa, it's just me!" she says backing up. It's just Time. My muscles relax and I lower my staff. She's developed this annoying habit of sneaking up behind me while I'm zoned out. Annoying, but I guess it keeps me on my toes.

"You have to stop doing that," I say rubbing my forehead.

"Says who?" she asks leaning on her sword, smirking. It's that look, that annoying childish grin that provokes me to mess with her.

"Says me!" I laugh and send a miniature solar flare from the end of my staff. In the nick of time (no pun intended) she leaps weightlessly onto one of the steel beams supporting the abandoned observatory dome. The flare hits the wall with a small explosion adding yet another singe mark to the countless others on the tarnished metal walls.

She throws her head back laughing like a little kid. Crouched like this she looks a lot younger than the eighteen year old form that she favors. It's weird to think that this laughing child was at the birth of the universe.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder if you wanna catch me fireball," she says mockingly from her perch.

In response to this, I raise my staff and slam it into the ground releasing a tidal wave of fire. It engulfs the room in a fiery blast knocking everything back against the wall, including Time. As the flames exhausted themselves I see her move her sword out of its defensive position that summons a force field of time energy. As always she is unsigned by the blaze, and still smiling as if there was no tomorrow.

"Okay, okay take a chill pill, you got me," she says. "Man if everything in this room wasn't flame resistant, you'd have ashes everywhere."

She's right. Not a single ash was left after the wave.

"Yeah I'd need to borrow Bunnymunds dust pan of hope to sweep up my singed dreams," I smile and flames spark at the curved ends of my red hair. "So why are you here?" I ask sensing a reason behind her presence.

"Well that's a dangerous question," she says spinning her sword absentmindedly.

"I mean why are you here at my house?" I say exasperated.

"You call this a house? Dude you need some remodeling tips," Time gestures to the burned building.

"You know what I mean." I give her my best serious face, but it just breaks into a smile. She's nearly impossible to be serious with.

"Oh yeah, that! Well, you see your brother up there decided to name a new guardian-"

"What!" I nearly choke. There hasn't been a new guardian in hundreds of years.

"Yup, the ceremony is being held at Norths workshop tonight" she says swinging her sword around one handed while the other played with her pocket watch.

"Whoa. That's...soon. Who do you think it will be?" I ask blown away by the thought of another guardian joining North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny. It could be anyone. The Groundhog, Sasquatch, Frosty, Cupid, Autumn the list is endless.

She shrugged. "I can't see big events like that in the future remember? Anyway, I already told North we're going, so pack your bags fireball, it's time for a road trip!" she says, and with a snap of her fingers, she's gone.

Flying is awesome. Just the whole thought of soaring weightless through the sky looking down at the busy world is amazing.

This is how I chose to get to Norths. While Time prefers her stomach churning teleports, I stick to the epicness of flight.

I stop and hover temporarily taking in the beautiful change in landscape. The urban cities had slowly given way to thick pine forests laden with snow. I breathed in the smell of fresh air and glance up at the sky. The first stars were beginning to peek through the oncoming night. Stars were a rare sight in the human cities; there unnatural electric lights blocking out the beauty that me and my brother try so hard to bring every night. My perfect sunset shimmered like a watercolor painting melting into the dark twilight. Sure it might get boring sometimes, but it sure looks awesome.

A strong wind current pushes me onward breaking my reminiscing. It's getting colder. Well, it's not like I can feel cold, but the sudden drop in temperature couldn't go unnoticed. This is why I like to stay a bit closer to the equator, the cold doesn't really affect me, but makes me feel out of place and awkward.

The world below me changed again. This time from forest to gray mountains overtaken by snow to small rocky islands and eventually the frozen ocean. In the distance I could make out a dull golden glow. Norths workshop. Warmed (no pun intended) by my destination in sight, I kick up the pace.

POV- Jack

I hate this guardian stuff. It's pointless. I mean they don't do anything except think of new ways to bribe kids. Why would they need another one of them?

Well I guess there's the Pitch thing. I heard that that guy caused a lot of trouble back in the dark ages, but the guardians straightened him out. He was gone. For a long long time.

But now rumor has it he's back. And he's stronger. I don't know what changed, but somehow for whatever reason he's back now, and he's ready for revenge.

Well that's just what I heard. I'm mean this guy can't be that bad, the guardians put him into submission once, why can't they do it again? Do they really need a new guardian? I mean the Man in the moon thinks so, so maybe they might.

That's really the only reason I'm here. The man in the moon. He put me here. He put me here on this Earth unseen and clueless as to why. His silence when I ask him my purpose is the only thing I get in response to my lonely 300 years. So I came here because of him. Because he seems to know what the big plan is, so I guess not ignoring the invitation and coming to this weirdo fest is the first step to just listening to him. Just in case this thing helps me toward my destiny.

So I stand in the large crowd gathered in North's workshop. Man everybody is here. I can't imagine what it's like being in the middle of that mess; thankfully I'm standing at the edge of the swarm.

The large oak doors behind me creek open and a flurry of snow gusts in. Though the mini blizzard I see two figures. As one of the yetis pushes the old door close and the snow settles, I see their faces.

Time. Wow it's been a while since I've seen her. She looks the same, minus the wardrobe change. This time it's a dark brown jacket with intricate brass gears and buttons decorating the pockets and fingerless gloves holding her timesword, very steampunk Time.

But it's her companion that sends me back. It's Sun. My total opposite. She too looks about the same, deep orange jacket, boot cut jeans, red converse, flaming hair, but she seems different somehow... Wait a second, is she smiling?

"That would be the day Time, that would be the day!" she laughs. This is weird. All the times I've seen her she's scowling, mostly because of me. We go way back, farther than I'd like to mention. But we always fight , I don't know why it just happens. Shes really the one to blame for all that always getting in my face, but something tells me that she probably sees it the other way around.

She sees me and her face immediately goes back to its I-hate-you-jack expression.

"That's more like it, for a moment there I thought you had a soul," I say.

"Did you say something frosty? I'm sorry couldn't hear you, the general air around you is so cold it made my ears go numb," she says tossing back her flaming locks.

"Oh nothing, just that you're a soulless hot head who can't stand my ravishing good looks."

That caught her attention. She steps toward me, her face inches from mine. "You wanna run that by me again frost?"

I'm about to comment when North comes and breaks the tension.

"Time! Good to see you, fashionably late as usual eh?" he bellows his thick accent reaching every corner of the room. Before she can responded he picks her up and gives her a bone crushing hug. He doesn't exactly do this on purpose, he's just a big guy with more muscles than he can manage.

"Yeah good to see you too North," she says through gritted teeth. North releases her and turns to greet Sun.

"I would hug you but the your flames and my beard don't mix right?" He says shrugging and beaming. Such a jolly guy.

Sun smiles and extends her hand.

"I guess we'll have to settle for a handshake then."

Maybe this was just her way of avoiding his deadly hugs, handshakes should be okay right? Wrong.

I see her wince as he grasps her hand with both of his and shakes it violently up and down. That's probably just as bad as a hug.

This deadly exchange of greetings was cut short by Sandy who said in a series of symbols above his head, that everybody had arrived and that it was time to give the speech. North gives Time one more hug and pats Sun on the shoulder before walking off to the front of the crowd.

"You okay?" Sun asks Time who's clutching her ribcage.

"Yeah just a minor rib fracture, you?"

"Well I won't be using my left hand anytime soon," Sun replies slowly flexing her crushed fingers.

Norths voice booms out over the crowd pulling my attention back to the ceremony. However pointless this is, I guess I should pay attention.

POV- Sun

"I saw that you and Jack got reacquainted," says Time as we find a way into the crowd.

I sighed. Of all the people who could have greeted me, it's Jack? I guess that it would make sense that he was in the back of crowd, he probably was one of the last ones to arrive...

"Oh yes, and it was warm and cheerful as usual," I reply, shoving my way through the abundance of spirits.

"Why do you guys fight all the time?" she asks.

This was a question I've asked myself many times. I mean there's nothing to prove between us, and we never had some big argument that we never got over, it was just in our nature.

I'm about to state this when a loud trumpet sounds. North must've been giving the Guardian speech while we were talking.

Now the moon was revealing the new guardian.


End file.
